


Saturn

by Puniyo



Series: Planets [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Javier gets a taste of his medicine, M/M, Sexual Content, Swearing, Yuzu finally wins, crude language, forever a sinner, on his knees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: The planet of karma and under the same star as the god Cronus, Saturn is the celestial body of discipline and the limits of time, matter and place. It is in the nature of this planet the restrictions imposed by tradition and wisdom. The people under this sign hold the reins of authority and are the embodiment of endurance and perseverance.Javier Fernández plays a game in which he can only lose.





	Saturn

**Author's Note:**

> Next installment of Planets! The more the series is reaching the end, the more I want to extend it. It has been a really fun journey to write these prompts and to talk to all of you *bow*  
> Anyway, Javier finally gets a little taste of his own medicine :P   
> Hope you enjoy ^^

_The planet of karma and under the same star as the god Cronus, Saturn is the celestial body of discipline and the limits of **time** , matter and place. It is in the nature of this planet the restrictions imposed by tradition and wisdom. The people under this sign hold the reins of **authority** and are the embodiment of **endurance** and **perseverance**. _

Just like how a volcano erupts from the brittle surface of the Earth, the crust is not resilient enough to contain all the heat and it molds, it melts under the crushing pressure of the magma, and it needs release in a dramatic fashion, overflowing with hot, burning streams of lava, expelling rocks and ashes that cover everything.

His back hits the wall, his legs faltering to keep him from moving without support, the shoulders crying from the strong evolving inertia. He curses mentally, at _him_ on _his_ knees, and at himself almost falling to his.

And just like how a glowing ember ignites into a wild fire, it sweeps over the meadows and mountains, and scorches obstacles and barriers. It dances in the unstable atmosphere and swings in the unpredictable gusts of ever changing directions and intensity. It consumes as it goes, its hunger never satiated.

His naked knees hit the cold tiles in the floor, the submissive position giving him more freedom and power to manipulate the reins as he moves. He rejoices mentally, at _his_ conscious effort to hold on the race, and at himself for taking the lead.

_‘Let me in Yuzu.’_

_‘No.’_

_‘I want to be inside you.’_

_‘No. I have to be back Japan tomorrow.’_

_‘But that’s one week away Yuzu. I want you now.’_

_‘Patience is virtue Javi.’_

_‘Since when is your English so good?’_

_‘We play game Javi.’_

_‘And I get to have you?’_

_‘Not_ fuck me _like before?'_

 _‘I would_ fuck you _now if you allowed me.’_

_‘No. We play game first.’_

He allowed him to make the first move, to push him to the wall, to kiss him with such a raw abandon it made his skin throb with the fervor of his own longing. He licked his lips after they parted, the lust still imprinted on them and he stretched his hands to bring the young man back for second serving.

Yuzuru took a step back avoiding the approaching touch and shook his head, a smirk plastered on his face.

\- ‘ _Mierda_. The bet.’

And his hands obediently returned to the wall, only grasping the air between them.

He mentally thanked his mind’s sensible judgement because his partner’s lips soon returned to where they belonged, the tongue teasing his, and his hands ran through his wavy hair, his smooth shaved face, his earlobes, his neck, his shoulder blades, his chest, his nipples, his toned abdomen, the touch light but tickling and taunting as his fingernails scratched here and there, like a sulky and capricious kitten.

\- ‘Go on. _Don’t_ stop.’

Yuzuru knelt and his hands continued rummaging downwards, caressing Javier’s navel and stopped at the buckle of the belt that secured his jeans. It took less than a couple of seconds to unfasten it, button off, and his teeth pulled down the zipper confining his manhood, as slowly as he could, the metallic sound the only noise surrounding them. The zipper and the Spaniard’s elaborated breathing.

And with no warnings and more foreplay, he took the erection in his mouth.

\- ‘ _Jódase_.’

His legs almost gave up at the sudden rush of pleasure that traveled his nerves, the warmth enveloping him and his whole body and constricting his lungs. A drop of sweat ran down his temple and he opened his mouth to gasp for air.

Yuzuru moved, his tongue lavishing the hardened length gently, and he sucked the tip in a deliberate morose pace that he knew would not please his partner. But it entertained _him_.

\- ‘More, Yuzuru. _Please_.’

The younger man feigned ignorance and continued with the same tension and grazed his teeth at the cock, not hurting, never hurting. He eyed Javier for a brief moment, thrilled by the troubled expression he supported. His hand ran through his balls and his thigh for a sharp instant.

\- ‘Te lo ruego, _por favor_.’

But he still did not grant his partner what he wanted. He tried to say something, the vibration sending another wave of stimulation that drew a moan from Javier. There was something inherently sly in his eyes.

The Spaniard could no longer control the irrational thirst, the instinct to just fuck him, and gave in. Both his hands grabbed the dark hair forcefully and held Yuzuru’s head in place, his hips finally dictating the pace he wanted. He pushed inside his mouth, careful not to make his lover gag, before pulling out and thrusting again. He wanted more of the heat, even if it consumed him entirely, flesh and bones.

\- ‘Damn. Jódase. _Jódase_.’

_‘What game Yuzu?’_

_‘No hands game.’_

_‘No hands? What?’_

_‘Can’t use hands. Can’t touch. Only feel.’_

He had lost but it did not matter now. Not now. He was totally drawn to Yuzuru’s closed eyes and pink cheeks, the young man’s arousal also evident to him by the way he eagerly complemented the sex with his bobbing movement. Both man moaned, Javier _louder_ and spilling a myriad of Spanish words, some curses, some begging groans Yuzuru recognized, and some nonsensical idiosyncrasies.

Javier came after a few more thrusts, encouraged by his lover’s reassuring pat on his thigh. He came inside Yuzuru’s mouth, the slight bitter taste running down his throat and dripping to his chin.

Yuzuru wiped the remaining whiteness on his lips with the back of his hand and smeared it on Javier’s jeans – the sign of his _victory_. Javier had fallen to his knees, still recovering his breath and his vision still clouded by the sudden powerful release.

\- ‘So, what is my _punishment_?’

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish obviously is not my first language so if those expressions are wrong, please do tell me ^^'


End file.
